xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigillum Dei
The Sigillum Dei (seal of God, or signum dei vivi, symbol of the living God, called by John Dee the Sigillum Dei Aemeth) was a late Middle Ages magical diagram, composed of two circles, a pentagram, and three heptagons, and is labeled with the name of God and his angels. The Sigillum Dei Aemeth is one of the most curious and complex symbols in the literature of the occult sciences. Its mysterious character first takes its present form in Liber Secundus Mysteriorum, the second book of John Dee and Edward Kelly’s somewhat infamous Spirit Actions. Our purpose here is almost purely mechanical. It is to describe in detail how the symbolic forms of the Sigillum may be attributed, with proofs and demonstrations of those attributions. In doing so we hope to provide some insight into how this symbolic structure may be used as a framework and paradigm of magical practice. By proofs and demonstrations we appeal to the standard and traditional methods of deduction, geometry and qabalistic attributions. It can be said that the so-called Enochian system can be divided into three larger interrelated parts that correspond to the traditional divisions of ceremonial magick. These are elementary, planetary and astrological. Although the system is complex and these divisions sometimes fuzzy, in a general sense the Sigillum falls within the larger planetary subset, as the Watchtowers fall within the elemental subset and the Aires or Aethyrs within the zodiacal. It is recommended that those who wish to study this material in depth become familiar with the primary source material, that is Dee’s Mysteriorum Liber Quinque, particularly Liber Secundus, which contains the reception and principle explication of the figure. Other texts by Dee that bear on the issues raise in the Sigillum include his Propeaedumata Aphoristica, Monas Hieroglyphica, De Heptarchia Mystica, the Introduction to Billingsley’s Euclid and the collection of Spirit Actions contained in Casaubon’s A True & Faithful Relation; Lon Milo DuQuette’s Enochian Vision Magick and Donald Tyson’s Enochian Magic for Beginners are admirable overviews of the Dee material from a magical perspective. Some familiarity with the occult sciences of the period is also useful and Cornelius Agrippa’s Three Books of Occult Philosophy, the pseudo Agrippan Fourth Book, the Heptameron of Petri di Abano, and the Arbatel are recommended as sources from which it is known that Dee worked, also useful are the Sworn Book of Honorius, the Armadel, the various Keys of Solomon and the Magus of Francis Barrett. A full grounding in the science and occult practices of the period would be too much to expect for most readers but the serious student will do well to become familiar with the works of Frances A. Yates, particularly Giordano Bruno and the Hermetic Tradition, The Art of Memory, and The Rosicrucian Enlightenment. The Sigillum Dei Aemeth, or Seal of the Truth of God, is most widely known through the writings and artifacts of John Dee, a 16th century occultist and astrologer in the court of Elizabeth I. While the sigil does appear in older texts of which Dee was probably familiar, he was not happy with them and ultimately gained guidance from angels to construct his version. The Sigillum itself is divided into 4 principle parts: 3 on the obverse or front and 1 on the revers, base or back. Each of these sections, though containing multiple constructs, is derived from a unique set of values: either a combination of letters and numbers or letters alone. These are deemed the: * Circumference * Septagon * Matrix * Cross I. The Circumference: The 40 Chambers about the edge II. The Septagon: The 49 Chambers inscribed within the Circumference III. The Matrix: The 7 Names of 7 parts each that are set within the isosceles triangle that result from the inscription of the Heptagram within the Septagon. 4 worlds of the Hebrew Qabbalah These can be fairly correlated to the 4 worlds of the Hebrew Qabalists. This places the deific forces in Atziluth, the Archangels in Briah, the Angels in Yetzirah and the AGLA of the Cross as ruling North and Earth to Assiah. As Can be seen these reflect the traditional attribution of the letters of the Tetragrammaton to the four worlds and the reflection of the elements into the division of the higher worlds. In this way the outermost circle represents the farthest celestial realms, the enclosing septagon the dimension of time, the inscribed heptagram and heptagons the descending planetary spheres and the base the elemental world of mundane existence. General Construction of the Sigillum Dei Aemeth Dee's system of angelic magic, known as Enochian, is heavily rooted in the number seven, a number which is also strongly connected with the seven traditional planets of astrology. As such, the Sigillum Dei Aemeth is primarily constructed of heptagrams (seven-pointed stars) and heptagons (seven-sided polygons). The Outer Ring(Circumference) The Outer ring contains the names of seven angels, each associated with a planet. To find a name, start with a capitalized letter on the ring. If there is a number over it, count that many letters clockwise. If there is a number under it, count that many letters counterclockwise. Continuing the procedure will spell out the names: * Thaaoth (Mars) * Galaas (Saturn) * Gethog (Jupiter) * Horlwn (Sun) * Innon (Venus) * Aaoth (Mercury) * Galethog (Luna) These are the Angels of Brightness, who comprehend the seven "inward powers of God, known to none but himself." The outer ring of the Sigil contains 40 pairs of letters and numbers. All the letters together are known as the greatest name of God. The numbers sum to 440; Michael completed the presentation of the outer ring by displaying a number "1", surrounded by many concentric circles. Adding this 1 brings the total of the numbers presented to 441, which is the numeration of the word "Ameth", Aleph-Mem-Tav, according to Hebrew gematria. Seven of the letters are capitalized, indicating the first letters of certain concealed angelic names. Here we use basic Classical (such as Ptolemy) and Grimoric forms as set forth in Dee’s Propaedeumata Aphoristica. Simply stated Astronomical or positional, Astrological or symbolic and Chronological via traditional governments of hours. Form is achieved by using set theory and isolating each aspect until all three overlap into a triangulation. In simplest terms this may be achieved, for instance, when a planet is above the horizon, on its day and in its hour and when it is in a sign which it rules. For these purposes the circumference is attributed the Celestial sphere and thus the positions of the planets on the background of the stars, the Archangels of the Septagon to the government of Planetary hours and this to the rulership of temporal conditions, and to the angelic exemplars of the planets are attributed the basic symbolism of astrological rulership. More anon, but let us first look at each section in turn. In Liber Secundus these three major division are referred to as Thrones, Trumpets and Angels. On the obverse there are 3 sets of letters that form the various collections of names: I. The Circumference: The 40 Chambers about the edge II. The Septagon: The 49 Chambers inscribed within the Circumference III. The Matrix: The 7 Names of 7 parts each that are set within the isosceles triangle that result from the inscription of the Heptagram within the Septagon. “Who is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of every creature: For by him were all things created that are in heaven, and that are in earth, visible and invisible, whether they be thrones, or dominions, or principalities, or powers: all things were created by him, and for him” The names Thaaoth and Galaas has two consecutive letters a, they have to be turned into one single a. When this is done, the seven names comprise forty letters, the same as the number of letters in the outer ring of the Sigil. Of these seven names the angel Uriel said: "every letter containing an Angel of Brightness: comprehending the 7 inward powers of God, known to none but himself: a sufficient BOND to urge all creatures to life or death, or anything else contained in this world." Only the last of these names appears overtly in the sigil, in the arcs immediately inside the outer ring. To each letter of "Galethog", a cross is append to produce a set of sigilic images: These sigils are placed, one to each arc, counterclockwise around the Sigil of Ameth. Of these sigils Uriel said: "Those seven letters are the 7 Seats of the One and everlasting GOD. The seven archangelic names, represent the nine sephiroth as shown in the following table: Galethog Inside the outer ring are seven symbols based on the letters forming "Galethog," with "th" being represented by a single sigil. The name can be read counter-clockwise. These seven sigils are the "Seats of the One and everlasting GOD. His 7 secret Angels proceeding from every letter and cross so formed: referring in substance to the FATHER: in form, to the SON: and inwardly to the HOLY GHOST." The Outer Heptagon(Septagon) The names of the "Seven Angels who stand before the presence of God," each also associated with a planet, were written vertically into a 7-by-7 grid. By reading the grid horizontally, you get the seven names listed in the outer heptagon. The seven original names were: * Zaphkiel (Saturn) * Zadkiel (Jupiter) * Cumael (Mars) * Raphael (Sun) * Haniel (Venus) * Michael (Mercury) * Gabriel (Moon) The resulting new names are written clockwise. The Central Structures(Matrix) The next five levels are all based off of another 7-by-7 grid of letters. Each is read in a different direction. The letters are names of more planetary spirits, originally written in a zigzag pattern, starting in the upper left corner (the "el" of each name was removed in the creation of the grid): * Sabathiel (Saturn) * Zedekieiel (Jupiter) * Madimiel (Mars) * Semeliel (Sun) * Nogahel (Venus) * Corabiel (Mercury) * Levanael (Moon) The names between the outer heptagon and heptagram are constructed by reading the grid horizontally. They are the "Names of God, not known to the Angels; neither can be spoken nor read of man." The seven names between the outer heptagon and the heptagram are "Names of God, not known to the Angels; neither can be spoken nor read of man." They are derived from this tablet by reading the rows from left to right, and are placed in clockwise sequence around the Sigil. In the Angels' view, the derivation shown here is the reverse of the truth. Rather than the planetary angels producing these god-names, "these Names, bring forth 7 angels: the 7 Angels and Governors in the heavens next to us". Thus the Sigil, from its outer ring to its center, represents a descent of power from God into the world. Between these God-names and the Planetary Archangels in the Sigil stand four additional ranks of beings. Even though they are outside the Archangels (and therefore presumably superior to them) it seems that they are in some way the: "Children" of the Archangels The names within the points of the heptagram are the Daughters of Light. The names within lines of the heptagram are the Sons of Light. The names within the two central heptagons are the Daughters of the Daughters and the Sons of the Sons. the names of the seven planetary archangels are placed inside the innermost heptagon. The angel of Saturn, Sabathiel, surrounds the pentagram; the angel of Luna, Levanael, is wholly inside the central pentagon, surrounding the cross of Earth. The remaining names are applied to the pentagram in cabalistic order, beginning with the angel of Jupiter, Zedekiel, at the top point and going clockwise. Thrones: From and in the 40 Chambers of the Circumference are three sets of spiritual creatures. # 40 angels are individually associated with the Chambers themselves, their letters and numbers. # 7 (plus 2 or 3 hidden) names are drawn by the arithmetical algorithm from the Circumference. # The 7 Alphanumeric Seals located within the semicircles that result from the inscription of the Septagon within the Circumference. Trumpets: From the Septagon of the 49 Chambers inscribed within the Circumference 2 sets: # 7 Baskets containing 7 avian creatures, some real, others mythical. # 7 (=1) Archangels, the 7 Angels that stand before the Holy Throne etc. (+ Uriel after a fashion). Angels: 1. 7 Pillars divided each into 7 Parts and containing alphabetical, alphanumeric and numeric data. 2. A Family of Light containing 28 members (maybe less) Heptagram: i. Daughters in the Angles ii. Sons in the lines Primary Heptagon: iii. Daughters of the Daughters wihtin the sides Secondary Heptagon: iv. Sons of the Sons within the sides 3. Pentagram: 7 Planetary Angels: around, about and within Calvary Cross The Pentagram(Matrix) The planetary spirits are repeated around the pentagram. The letters spelling out Sabathiel (with the final "el" again removed) are scattered around the outside. The next five spirits are spelled out closer to the center, with the first letter of each name within a point of the pentagram. Levanael is at the very center, surrounding a cross, a common symbol of earth. Malkuth is represented by the sigil of AGLA on the reverse side of Sigilum Aemeth, being the name pronounced at the North/Earth angle in the Lesser Ritual of the Pentagram. Liber Juratus Probably the oldest known description and image of the Sigillum Dei is the 14th Century Liber Juratus (also Liber sacratus, Liber sacer sive Juratus, or Sworn Booke), attributed to Honorius, son of Euclid. The description of the seal in the Liber Juratus begins with the dimensions of the circle surrounding the outside in relation to common symbol figures of the Christian tradition. make first a circle whose diameter is three fingers, because of the three cross-nails of the Lord, or five fingers because of the five wounds of Christ, or seven for the seven sacraments, or nine for the nine orders of angels, but usually five fingers will suffice. Then make a second within this circle, let it be a distance from the first two grains because of the two Tablets of the Law of Moses, or three grains because of the persons of the Trinity. The so created circular band will be at an apex of a small cross and from this starting point proceed from left to right 72 Latin letters, which vary in tradition (MS Sloane 3853: h, t, o, e, x, o, r, a, b, a, s, la, y, q, c, i, y, s, t, a, l, g, a, a, o, n, o, s, v, l, a, r, y, c, e, k, s, p, f, y, o, m, e, n, e, a, u, a, r, e, l, a, t, e, d, a, t, o, n, o, n, a, o, y, l, e, p, o, t, m, a), the sum forming the Shemhamphorasch, the ineffable name of God ("magnum nomen Domini Semenphoras licterarum 72"), showing a clear link to Jewish tradition. Next to the circular band is a pentagram, which focuses on a Greek Tau, this is surrounded by the five letters of the name of god "El" and "Ely", and five other pairs of letters (lx, al, a, c, to). Inside the pentagon, in turn, is a heptagon drawn in such a way that its top side touches the center tip of the pentagram, and the pages of this heptagon should be labeled with the names of seven angels and archangels (Cafziel, Satquiel, Amael, Raphael, Anael, Michael, Gabriel). From this first heptagon is a second and a third drawing, whose description is hard to understand and has been interpreted differently in the manuscript illustrations, but has usually seven key points with crosses and labelled with two rows of Gods: a first series of seven names of God, each in three syllables or components disassembled and relating spatially with those on the initial and final syllables of the last names of angels and vertices of the figure, namely la-ya- ly (to Cafziel), na-ra-th (to Satquiel), ly-bar-re (to Raphael), ly-ba-res (to Michael), (e) t-ly-alg (to Samael), ve -h-am (to Anael), and y-al-gal (to Gabriel); also in sub-segments seven more: Vos, Duynas, Gyram, Gram, Aysaram, Alpha and Omega, a third series El, On, El, On, Electric, On, Omega; as additions to the registered crosses the four letters a, g, a, l; and finally another group of five names of God Ely, Eloy, Christ, and Sother Adonay. The color of the seal of the Liber Juratus indicates that the pentagram is usually red, purple with yellow faces, the first heptagon blue, second yellow, the third yellow and the black circles, and also the area between the circles and all other surfaces were to turn green. Enochian: The Lost Language of the Angels Dee's system of angelic magic, known as Enochian, is heavily rooted in the number seven, a number which is also strongly connected with the seven traditional planets of astrology. As such, the Sigillum Dei Aemeth is primarily constructed of heptagrams (seven-pointed stars) and heptagons (seven-sided polygons). In the year 1581, occultists John Dee and Edward Kelley, claimed to have received communications from angels, who provided them with the foundations of a language with which to communicate with ‘the other side’. This ‘angelic’ language contained its own alphabet, grammar and syntax, which they wrote down in journals. The new language was called "Enochian" and comes from John Dee's assertion that the Biblical Patriarch Enoch had been the last human to know the language. He never described the language used during the sessions as “Enochian” but preferred to call it “Angelical,” the “Celestial Speech,” the “First Language of God-Christ,” and particularly “Adamical,” because he asserted it was used by Adam in the Garden of Eden to name all of God’s creatures. The Enochian letters have English letter equivalents with some of the letter names pronounced as they would be in English, but many are pronounced differently. The alphabet is used in the practice of Enochian Magic on Angelical or Enochian Keys. They were received through Edward Kelley in 1584, in Krakow, Poland. That year he wrote into his diaries a series of nineteen magical incantations. The Keys comprise 48 poetic verses and correspond to various functions within the Enochian Magic system. They are given in the original Enochian Language, and a Modern English Translation, based on John Dee’s Old English versions. In some circles it is considered among the most powerful strains of magic and is a method of contacting intelligences from other dimensions. Detractors have pointed out that the syntax of Enochian bears a strong resemblance to English, Dee and Kelley’s natural language. Extra information * This language is some of the letters in the Hebrew/Xenplexian alphabet it is used in the Tetragrammaton so it encodes 137. * Due to the loss of parts of John Dee’s original manuscripts, interpretations have arisen regarding the meaning, validity, and authenticity behind the Enochian language.Category:Esoteric/Theosophy Category:Sacred geometry